This kind of Magic
by HelloxxDollface
Summary: CCSHP blah blah blah.
1. Acceptence

**You probably wont like this story **

**Im mostly writing this for myself**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**-----------------**

Sakura Kinomoto started out her window and looked briefly into the sky. You'd think at age 14 she'd find something better to do than just daydream all day. But no. Sakura had no boyfriend. And her best friend, Tomoyo, was out at breakfast with her mom.

She was picturing things in her head, like if Tomoyo was having a good time with her mom. Or if Kero was eating all the cookies she made the previous day. Or what mysterious thing is flying towards her way. "A….Owl?" Sakura whispered.

"What in the world would an owl be doing here in Japan in the middle of daylight?" she whispered to herself.

"Its coming closer." Sakura thought.

Sakura by now, figured it was coming her way and not stopping. Her eye's windend. She felt a strong power coming her way.

"Dad!" Sakura yelped. "Help!"

It wasn't her Dad but Sakura's older brother, Toya, coming to her rescue.

"What is it now you little Twerp? Wait, is that an owl?"

"Yeah Toya, what do you think, now help me get this owl out of my room!!" Sakura screamed.

The Owl screeched for dear life when Sakura's dad opened the door, "Sakura! Don't harm him," he said, "Let the owl down!"

Sakura followed her father's orders and released the bird. The Owl flew to her Dad and handed him a parchment. He opened it immediately, he grinned.

"What is it, Father?" Toya asked in curiosity.

Fujitika had to sit down. "Kids," he said. "Did I ever tell you how me and your mother met?"

Both Sakura and Toya shook there heads no.

"I meet her at age 12. At a school called Hogwarts. Its in England, you know."

Sakura was fascinated at the story but Toya seemed to not pay any attention, "That's great dad," he said, "but were is this story leading too?"

Fujitika's grin grew larger, "They asked me to be the new Defense against the dark art's teacher!"

"Wow that's great!" Sakura said with a smile, "Congratulations!"

"That's not all" Fujitika said, "You both have been accepted as students!" Sakura's face glowed but Toya didn't seem to care.

"I have to call Tomoyo!" sakura said running to her phone. It started to ring. Sakura picked it up. "Hello, Tomoyo? Yeah this is Sakura. Oh my gosh you'll never gue – wait, owl at the restaurant? You got one too?! Oh my gosh, So did i! Yeah me and Toya, Dad's going to teach there! K, see you in ten." She hung up.

Sakura turned to Fujitika and smiled. He smiled back, "So im guessing Tomoyo go accepted too?" Sakura was ecstatic.

"Something doesn't feel right though."

"What?"

"How is it that Tomoyo is getting accepted when she has no powers?"

"Because." Said Kero flying in the room, "There are other magic than the Clow Cards, some, even greater."

"Well jeez Mr. Smarty Pants when did you get here."

Kero was speaking in a "Matter of Fact"ly kind of voice, "When I heard all of that noise, of course." He looked around the room to find it a mess. "What happened anyways?"

"Good news." Fujitika said, "I've been accepted to be a teacher over at Hogwarts."

"Way to go, Fukitaka!"

He smiled, "Better news. Sakura and Toya are both accepted as student there."

Kero flapped his wings. "Way to go Sakura! This should be an honor for you! You too, Toya."

"I'm not going" said Toya with his face turned, "I'm not leaving Yukito here by himself."

"Not necessarily" said Fujitaki re-reading the letter, "It say's here that there will be others attending the school. So theres a possibility that Yukito is accepted."

Toya nodded his head, "Ill head over there in a bit to check."

The doorbell rang.

"Ill get it! Sakura yelled thinking it was Tomoyo. Sakura opened the door to fin an old friend.

"Hello there, Sakura."

"Eriol!" Sakura yelled. "It's been so long!"

"Indeed he has," he said with a smile. "Have you gotten your letter yet?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "We just got it. Tomoyo's attending too!"

"Yes I know" He said. "I'm attending too."

Sakura's face was filled with delight.

Eriol smiled, "I was sent here by Albus Dumbledor to get you and help you with your school supplies. You, Tomoyo and your family will be living with me at my mansion in England until school starts. I have already paid for all your plane tickets." He gave Sakura a gentle smile, "It's really been awhile, hasn't it?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, it really has."

"How's Tomoeda?" he asked. "Are Syaoran and Tomoyo doing well?"

Sakura looked cold. She didn't know how to answer that. She hasn't seen or heard from Syaoran since he left, not once.

"Oh…" Eriol said. He realized she felt uncomfortable, "Would it be alright if I stepped in and talked to your father about all of this? I would like to leave today if it isn't too inconvenience."

"Sure" she said stepping aside, "come right in."

She led Eriol to the living room were her father sat, "Dad this is –"

"I know who he is," said Sakura's dad interrupting her, "We've met before." They shook hands.

"..dad Eriol came here to take us to Hogwarts, he'll be helping us with our school supplies and we'll be staying at his mansion until school starts, is that okay?"

He nodded in agreement, "I don't know if Toya will be attending with us. He says he's not leaving unless Yukito is accepted."

Eriol smiled, "Then he'll me attending." Sakura giggled. It's always funny how Eriol new these things.

"Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo from the door, "I thought we were supposed to meet-" Tomoyo entered the room to see Eriol, "Hiiragizawa!" she yelled. "Did you get one too?"

Eriol nodded, "Indeed I have," he said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Sakura said with enthusiasm, "And were leaving for England today and staying at Eriol's till school starts!"

"Sounds great," Tomoyo said, "Should I start packing?"

"That'd be the best idea," Eriol said, "Ill help pack. Is that okay with you Sakura?" he asked.

"Fine with me" she said with a yawn, "The sooner we leave the better."

Tomoyo and Eriol left as Sakura walked upstairs to pack. A little bear caught her eye. "Syaoran," she thought.

**I combined chapters 1 & 2 to make it longer.**

**Review.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Heh. So I got my first flame in my last chapter. Whoop. Even though it said some tough things I shall continue with the story. My computer hasn't been working well so I've had to go to my friend's house and type everything. Sorry for my misspelling of names but I have one of the CCS manga's and it does call Touya, Toya.**

**I have horrible grammar. Whatever. **

**Disclaimer – nothing is mine.**

Tomoyo, Sakura, Eroil, Yukito, Touya and Fujitika boarded the plane. Sakura was nervous as ever. She hoped England wasn't as different as Japan. Tomoyo could sense something was wrong.

"Don't worry, Sakura," she whispered, "Everything will be fine."

Sakura gave a faint smile, "I hope." She said.

They boarded the plane and flew to England.

"Wow!" Kero said as they left the airport, "This place ain't half bad!

Yukito agreed, "What do you think, Toya?" he asked. Toya yawned, "It's alright" he said in a ill-mannered voice.

Eroil was showing everyone around, "And this is our stop." He said.

"This….is it?" asked Sakura staring at the Black Pub, "This is were we're staying?" she asked.

Eroil chuckled, "No silly, don't be absurd." He said as he walked in. The rest followed. Eroil walked to the back of the building. He stopped by a wall of bricks and pulled out his wand.

"Eroil, what on earth are you doing?" asked Sakura. She stared at the wall seeing how high it went.

He gave her a smile and tapped the bricks a certain way with his wand. Nothing happened until seconds later. The wall started to magically unfold. "Welcome," he said, "To Diagon Alley."

Everyone was amazed, even Touya. "Wooh-hoo!" yelled Kero, "Let's go!"

The gang split up. Fujitika took Yukito and Toya while Eroil led Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero around.

Eriol was scanning through the supplies sheet, "lets see were do we begin…oh yes, your wands."

Sakura stopped walking, "Wands," she asked, "What's wrong with mine?"

Eriol didn't bother to stop; instead he kept walking, "Because," he said, "There are other kinds of wands y'now." He stopped at a building called "Olivanders"

"Hello?" asked Eroil. "Yes, yes," said a voice from the end of the room, "Be there in a second!" he shouted. He walked up to them covered in dust, "Sorry about that," he said whipping the dirt off of him, "last customer was a lil' bludger" he said with a laugh. He looked up and stared at Sakura, "Mrs. Kinomoto" he said kneeling down, "What an honor."

Sakura was flattered, her face turning a bit pink, 'Excuse me, but, how do I know you?"

Olivander stood up with a smile, "You don't he said." He walked over to the boxes of what Sakura was guessing, wands.

"I sold your mother her first wand." He heard her say, "And her second, and her third." She heard him laugh, "your mother was always a klutz" he said.

He picked a wand out, "Try this" he said handing it to her, "8 ½ inches, ebony, unicorn hair. Go on, give it a wave."

Sakura shrugged and did as she was told, to her dismay the wand didn't work, instead she knocked down a shelf of wands.

"No." said Olivander running to get another one. "Here" he said handing her another one. "9 inches, wood of the whompping willow, feather of the raven." Before she could even flick it he snatched it from her "No." she heard him say.

The stacks of used wands began to build. "Try this." He said in triumphant, "7 ½ inches, wood of the Cherry Blossom, dipped in the blood of Ceroberous." Sakura flicked her wand; cherry blossom's sprouted. Olivander was pleased with himself and ran to find a wand for Tomoyo.

"7 ½ inches, ebony, dipped in the nectar of a violet."

She waved her wand and out flew bubbles. Tomoyo was satisfied.

Eroil paid for there things and left to buy books.

"Woo!" Sakura said stretching her arms, "We've been shopping for hours!" Sakura, being Sakura wasn't watching were she was going, and bumped into a boy with black hair.

"Sorry!" she said keeping her balance, "Im so stupid, Im sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going!"

"Its alright." The boy said realizing were he was at, "I wasn't watching much were I was going too." He looked at Sakura and gazed into her emerald green eyes. He extended his hand, "I'm Harry Potter." He said.

Sakura stared back into his blue eyes. He had a thunderbolt scar on the middle of his forehead and he somewhat looked like Eroil. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She said shaking his hand. "This is Eriol Hiirazgawa, and this is my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Pleased to meet you." Tomoyo said. Eroil nodded hello.

"Harry!" yelled a girl with bushy brown hair, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Harry apologized, "I thought I found Crookshanks." He said. The girl looked at Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eroil giving them a questionable look.

"This is Sakura, and this is Tomoyo and this is Eriol." Said Harry introducing them. Hermione's face lit up, "ooh you're the new exchange students!" she said in awe, "I'm Hermione Granger, do you need help with any more shopping?" she asked.

"No" Eriol said answering for them, "but if either Sakura or Tomoyo would like an owl.."

"Oh no, no more pets for me, Kero's already a handful!" said Sakura with a bit of laughter. Kero flew from her bag, "Hey I'm not a handful!"

Harry and Hermione stared at him blankly. Sakura quickly stuffed Kero into her purse.

"What….was that?" asked Harry. His face looking at her purse.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo for an excuse, "Umm…It was my rat…yeah that's right! It was my rat!"

"Strangest looking rat I've seen." Whispered Harry

Hermione led them to the owl shop were Tomoyo searched for a pet. She found a black cat with piercing blue eyes. She decided to name him Artemis.

As they were leaving the shop Hermione spoke up, "Would you like to have lunch with us?" she asked, "Were meeting our friend Ron there."

They all agreed

Walking down to the shack Hermione noticed her red-haired friend, "Ronald!" she exclaimed, "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Not my fault!" he said. "Mum made me try on robes!" he retorted. He looked at the trio, "Who's that?" he asked pointing to Sakura.

Hermione introduced them. "Wow, your cute." He said to Sakura and Tomoyo. They blushed. Hermione nudged him, "Don't be rude!"

Sakura giggled. "Can we go in and eat? I've got a big appetite!" They walked in being interrupted by a blonde dangly-looking boy. "Mudbloods in the back!" he shouted. He laughed and noticed Sakura. Hermione noticed, "they're the new exchange students." She scowled.

"New exchange students, eh?" he wriggled his eyebrows, "Why don't you ditch these loser's and sit with us?" he laughed. They glared at him.

"No thanks," said Tomoyo walking to the other side of the shack. "Good place," said Hermione trailing behind her. The rest followed. As they sat down Sakura asked, "Who was that jerk?" Harry's face dropped, "Draco Malfoy" he said smugly. They made small talk until it was time to leave.

"G'bye Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura," said Hermione and Ron. "Good bye" they said in unison. Right before leaving Harry piped up, "Goodbye, Sakura" he said. She smiled back, "Goodbye, Harry!

Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, and Sakura met up with Fujitika, Yukito, and Touya. Not knowing that in a matter of days an adventure will await them

**Its long I know. Review.**


End file.
